111th Heavy Brigade
Background The 111th Heavy Brigade was a unit of clones of Jango Fett, who fought for the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. They were led by Senior General "Warmonger" and General "Drax". GEONOSIS They were among the first deployed during the Battle of Geonosis, and helped the jedi escape the arena. After the jedi had been evacuated, the 111th made a decision that would earn their unit it's name. Drax decided to lead the 111th into a Trade Federation starship, destroying it from the inside, after their success in destroying the starship, and the end battle of Geonosis, they were returned to Coruscant. There, they would be dubbed the "111th Heavy Brigade" by a jedi that had watched them fight during the battle, and would be officially congratulated by General Kenobi, who acknowledged their courage during the battle. They would be given their new armor, and were then sent to the outer rim to continue the fight. They became famous for their direct and blunt methods, often charging head on into a fight. Their first commando squad, the 38th Emerald Squad, became well know for it's independence, and it's loyalty to the 111th. They became quite well known for their defense of an outer rim Republic outpost from 4 droid battalions, along side the jedi general Lightning. The Capture of Drax and the Betrayal of "Mint" A few months after their return from the outer rim, Commander Drax would be captured by the inventor and former Republic member Amari Ordel, and Ordel's sinister droid 2nd in command, known only as "618". Drax would be held in captivity for 2 weeks, while "618" would take his place in the 111th. "618" would cause turmoil by angering "Mint" a member of the 98th Demo Squad, by not apprehending the 111th members "Wasp" and "Bumblebee", who had killed the commando squad Mint was in charge of. Due to Drax not doing anything, Mint would attempt to get revenge on his own, leading to him leave the 111th. After revealing his true identity to the 111th, "618" would convince Mint to join him and Ordel in attempting to destroy the Republic and the CIS, and to help give rise to the Ordel Empire. After a series of fierce battles that led to heavy casualties for numerous clone units, including the 501st, and the 412th, Mint, his rogue 111th, and Ordel would be captured. Mint would be killed by a 111th commando during his imprisonment, while Ordel would be freed by "618" and would continue his war on the Republic and CIS. After the Betrayal of "Mint" The betrayal of Mint brought the 111th closer together, and they would continue to prove themselves a fierce fighting force, winning battles across the galaxy, and quickly became one of the most awarded clone units in the war. They would go on to fight on planets across the galaxy, including Hypori, Corellia, and Felucia. Disbandment and Attacks on the 111th When the Republic became worried over the loyalty of the 111th, they ordered the clone unit destroyed. Although many 111th troops were killed across the galaxy, Drax, as well as a few other high ranking members of the 111th, survived the extermination attempts, and returned to Coruscant, heading underground, to begin planning their next move. This led to guerrilla warfare against both the Republic and the CIS, and the overall goal of restoring the 111th to it's former glory, and showing the Republic the error of its ways. Drax, who took over the 111th when the status of Warmonger was unknown, stressed that the goal wasn't to kill other clones, or to try and bring down the Republic, but simply to show the Republic that they had made a terrible mistake, and that there would be consequences for their actions. [] Roster Major VT-7298 Andrew "Xeno" Intel Major VT-7561 Alexis "Angel" Deltern VT-5515 "Wasp" Regimental Commander CC-1073 "Ranc" Senior Commander CC-3829 "Dynamite" General CC-2075 "Drax" Senior General CC-4646 "Warmonger" High General Lena [] Composition 28th Devastation Squad 38th Emerald Squad 48th Covert SquadCategory:Unit Category:Brigade Category:Galactic Republic Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Demolitions Category:Heavy Brigade Category:Heavies Category:Clone Wars